1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to memory systems, and more specifically, to method of operating an emulated electrically erasable (EEE) memory.
2. Related Art
Emulated electrically erasable (EEE) memories typically use a random access memory combined with a non-volatile memory that is electrically erasable to provide a memory system that has increased endurance over a regular non-volatile memory for a comparable size to that of the random access memory. This is achieved using a non-volatile memory much larger than the random access memory but EEE memory operates as if it were only the size of the random access memory. Thus the EEE memory emulates an electrically erasable memory of a reduced size from that which is used by the EEE memory but with an increase in endurance. This is useful in situations in which endurance is very important such as automotive applications in which data is updated often and must be stored in a non-volatile manner. This also useful by having smaller erasable units.
One problem common to EEE memories is that there can occasionally be long delays in being able to write data into the non-volatile memory because data is written to and read from blocks sequentially. Currently EEE is split into multiple systems, which are associated within a specific memory block. This helps limit the complexity of systems rolling over from one block to the other. Though this helps produce more manageable systems, the basic architecture forces sequential access of all records. Any attempt to reduce search times by creating more EEE systems requires more RAM storage to track the unique feature of each system.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an EEE memory that improves upon the issue described above.